Talk:Rezbit
Reboot messages? Does anyone got a transcript of the reboot messages from the suit computer? Those would make a fun and amazing addition to the article... --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 17:08, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Those things just fly by, I would not be the one who wants to catch it at the exact moment. Also I can't get my computer to upload anything. (by the way you havn't been around for a while, you got on the site before I did but you never edited, where were you?) Metroidhunter32 21:59, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::I found one vid on rezbits in YouTube but obviously the quality is too bad to read the text. I'm trying to play the game without any mysterious spoilers, so I can't look at speedruns/longplays yet (though why they would have Rezbit reboots, I don't know =). As for the rest, I'm just a a random wiki-guy, coming and going wherever the interests lie at the moment... and Wikia certainly is a big place. For example, I haven't been playing Metroid for a while, but I recently got back to the groove on MP2E. (Death of my memory card years back, after almost finishing the game, seriously cramped my motivation. =) Plus, back when I started here this place hadn't yet gotten enough momentum. Now it's starting to look like an usable resource! --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 23:07, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::Ask and ye shall be given. I fought with a borrowed camera, taunted a pair of Rezbits for 6 minutes, and finally got one to use the virus attack... and recorded it. Then I went back and looked at the reboot message: ::::Main Power Restored. ::::System Check Initiated. ::::Chozo Battle Suit ver SA1-446B-VM5-P ::::Main computer: Online ::::Targeting System: Active ::::Arm Cannon: Active ::::Armor: Engaged ::::Morph Ball: Engaged ::::HUD Suite: Online ::::Visors: Responding ::::Missile Launcher: Engaged ::::Ammunition Module: Deployed :::Enjoy it. "Ali" 08:53, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure how I feel about your rather elitist presentation here, mister "Ali", but thank you for your contributions. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:38, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Elitist? O_o Where do you get that? I didn't look very hard on the internet for any vids or transcripts, figuring it'd be easier to just get it myself. I was in no way intending to be snobbish or stuck up, as a Prime player and a gamer in general I really honestly suck - which is why I don't have an account with which to edit here. I'm surprised that an admin such as yourself would bite. Sorry if the description of my effort offended you somehow. Perhaps I will refrain from trying to contribute to one of my favorite wikis if this is the attitude of the community. ... and by the way, I'm a girl. Ali 03:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't see what was very elitist about that. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:10, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm talking about the whole "Ask and ye shall receive" theme. Maybe I used the wrong word.... I'm sorry if I offended you, (Ms. Ali, corrected now) but it's hard for me to poke harmless fun (intended) in text! I apologize. In fact, I was quite impressed with your contribution, and actually commented on it, which is something that I don't normally do unless the edit really catches my attention. (Just ask Samuslovr1 about that) I had the stereotypical "Yeah! Send this person a fruit basket or something" attitude about the whole thing, but I never put this down in words. Don't let me scare you off just because of a misunderstanding. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 11:16, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Ali do you think that you could join with a username and then upload a screenshot of the bootup screen. Metroidhunter32 15:28, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :If you want to have fun with boot-time messages, boot up a copy of Ubuntu Linux without the splash and quiet options, or boot up Windows in Safe Mode (slightly less spectacular, but it works) (Anyone care for some init: switching to runlevel 2?) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the contribution. I was happy to include it in the article (which desparately needed it). There was some cool similar stuff in the intro to Prime 3. I transcribed it all (and interpreted) a long time ago when the first demo was shown at E3, I think. Those would be good to include, too. Please keep up the great work in any respect of editing. ChozoBoy 12:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hai guys. I had no idea that Wikia accounts were universal. And I see my reaction stirred up a bit of "PLEASE COME BACK" so here I am again, since I just found my account info. The original vid I made is way too low quality to post or grab a screenshot from (at least in my opinion - reading the boot message in the vid was hard enough) - but I'll see if I can get better equipment or a better setup for a screenshot or vid. AlishaShatogi 16:38, 25 February 2009 (UTC)